UN LARGO Y FRÍO INVIERNO
by Livia57adC
Summary: Después de escribir Otoño Gris, pensé en cómo se habría desarrollado la historia si Harry y Draco hubieran intercambiado sus papeles. Y salió Un Largo y Frío Invierno. Advertencia: Slash


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. Pero eso, creo que todas lo sabemos...

Después de escribir Otoño Gris, pensé en cómo se habría desarrollado la historia si Harry y Draco hubieran intercambiado sus papeles. Y salió Un Largo y Frío Invierno. También triste y con mal final, que queréis, una a veces tieneestos momentos... negativos. Espero que lo disfrutéis a pesar de todo.

**UN LARGO Y FRÍO INVIERNO**

La maldición le había herido levemente. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña mancha oscura en su nívea piel le soliviantaba más que si le hubieran mandado una Imperdonable. El medimago sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Conocía al joven sentado en ese momento en su camilla y la vanidad que enorgullecía su cuerpo perfecto.

–Gracias Evan. –fueron las dos únicas palabras que escuchó salir de sus labios tras los largos minutos en que se concentró en aplicar el ungüento sobre el oscuro morado que el impacto de la maldición había dejado, y que le permitiría en pocas horas recuperar la movilidad de su hombro.

Y pudo considerarse afortunado de recibir su agradecimiento. El medímago respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y vio desaparecer al rubio con un suspiro. Meneó la cabeza como queriendo echar de ella pensamientos inoportunos y se concentró en su siguiente paciente.

Draco Malfoy avanzó por el oscuro corredor que conducía a la enfermería de la fortaleza para dirigirse a su habitación privada, ventaja de la que no todos disfrutaban, con la esperanza de poder descansar de la pasada y agitada noche. Durante su recorrido se cruzó con varios de sus compañeros, a los que respondió el saludo apenas con un gesto. No era ningún secreto para nadie que de un año a esa parte el hijo de Lucius Malfoy había cambiado. Era más reservado, su mirada más distante y fría y su comportamiento en batalla mucho más cruel del que pudiera esperarse de un Mortífago de su edad, no tan curtido como todos los que ahora le rodeaban. Había sido el mismísimo Lord quien le había incluido en el restringido y exclusivo círculo de sus más allegados, concediéndole privilegios que otros habían tardado mucho más tiempo en alcanzar. Los que sólo tenían los inefables que nunca o casi nunca le fallaban. Porque si lo hacían sabían de antemano lo que les esperaba. Ni el propio Lucius Malfoy conocía la raíz del verdadero cambio de su primogénito, pero del que sin lugar a dudas se sentía orgulloso. Porque anterior a ese año Draco había pasado, a su parecer, por una etapa difícil. Tal vez sólo había sido el período de adaptación que su hijo había necesitado para integrarse al siempre duro y exigente servicio del Lord Oscuro. Incluso había habido un momento en que Lucius había temido por su lealtad. Cuando sus ojos, aunque fríos, no habían cristalizado aun el hielo en su mirada. Cuando su sonrisa, altanera y mordaz sin lugar a dudas, asomaba todavía a sus labios con frecuencia. Cuando su rostro, a pesar de la fría máscara aprendida desde la infancia, no reflejaba la expresión distante y dura que ahora permanecía permanentemente instalada en él, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia. Cuando sus palabras todavía salían de su boca, hirientes o burlonas y no se había acogido a aquel permanente silencio, interrumpido sólo cuando era indispensable, dejando escapar los vocablos justos. Ahora Draco Malfoy no tenía amigos. No es que los hubiera tenido nunca, no en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Pero se había alejado de todos para convertirse en un joven solitario, poco dado a compartir tiempo y pensamientos con nadie. A pesar de todo, nadie rechazaba estar a su lado en plena batalla, porque estar junto al primogénito de Lucius era garantía de salir con bien de cualquier situación, por difícil que ésta se pusiera. Y más si la pesadilla de Potter andaba cerca. Sorprendentemente el Niño Que Vivió y Draco Malfoy nunca se habían enfrentado. Cuando ambos se encontraban en una misma refriega, parecía como si cuerdas invisibles tiraran de ellos y acabaran separándoles hasta lograr que ambos terminaran luchando uno en cada extremo del campo. Y a pesar de ser enemigos declarados desde la escuela, jamás se habían buscado para saldar las viejas cuentas que nadie dudaba todavía tenían pendientes.

Draco llegó a la paz de su habitación y ya dentro se desprendió una vez más de la careta que se había auto impuesto desde aquella noche, casi un año atrás. Cuando había dejado su corazón en la habitación que había compartido con él tantas veces, sin siquiera dirigir una última mirada a la figura rota, ridículamente sentada en el suelo que quedaba atrás. Sabía que en ese momento se hubiera dejado destrozar allí mismo si Draco hubiera querido. Todo antes que perderle. Antes que aceptar no verle más. Pero logró arrancarle la promesa que pretendía, más por Harry que por él mismo. Porque sabía que lo que a él podía esperarle, aunque el final fuera irremediablemente el mismo, no sería ni de lejos tan cruel ni despiadado como el tormento reservado para su pareja llegado el caso. Al fin y al cabo, aurores y Ministerio tenían unas apariencias que guardar. Y si Draco acababa ante un dementor para recibir con su beso tal vez un justo final a su vida, jamás llegaría a él con el suplicio con que el Lord seguramente se complacería en torturar las últimas horas de su joven enemigo. En los últimos meses de su relación había empezado a preocuparle esa idea. Incluso a invadir sus sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas. Despertaba sudoroso y agitado, pero cuando Harry preguntaba jamás le daba una respuesta. No podía. Poco a poco la seguridad del hombre que amaba se convirtió en una obsesión. Cada cita en un suplicio. Porque intentar proteger sus encuentros le resultaba cada vez más difícil. Había empezado a sentir el cerco con el que la desconfianza de su padre en aquellos momentos le rodeaba, estrecharse cada vez más. Ya solo era cuestión de tiempo que un pequeño desliz, una palabra fuera de lugar, una respuesta inadecuada, acabara descubriendo la verdad y que ésta desembocara en su peor pesadilla. Destapar que bajo su pose fría y orgullosa, su corazón latía loco y profundamente enamorado. Como jamás un Malfoy debió permitirlo. Y quien tenía en sus manos ese corazón era Harry Potter, su enemigo. La pesadilla de todos cuantos le rodeaban. El objetivo de su Señor. El joven en el que se suponía tenía que poner su mayor esfuerzo en encontrar y atrapar. Y no cabía duda de que lo ponía cada noche cuando le tenía junto a él en su cama, susurrándole palabras de amor infinitas. Sintiendo su pasión, su ternura. Dejándose amar como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Permitiéndole atacar sus defensas, cruzarlas y caer rendido con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada palabra que salía de sus labios mientras hacían el amor. Cuantas noches después de gemir entre sus brazos deseó proponerle que se marcharan, que lo olvidaran todo y desaparecieran dejando ese mundo que les separaba de día para dejarles solo noches tan cortas. Pero jamás lo hizo porque sabía que Harry no accedería. No dejaría a los suyos a merced de Voldemort, escapando de la responsabilidad que habían cargado sobre sus hombros. Era tan idiota que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la maldita Profecía mal se le llevara a él por delante. Y aquella noche, ahora próxima a un año atrás, Draco había decidido que sería cruel. Y se había ensañado. Más después de que aquella mañana le hubiera visto casi recibir un Avada por su culpa. Por estar más pendiente de él y sus apuros con los dos aurores a los que en ese momento se enfrentaba, que del Mortífago con el que Gryffindor se batía. Harry había reaccionado y evitado la maldición en el último segundo y Draco supo que no sería capaz de volver a vivir otra situación igual sin descubrirse. Sin descubrirle a él. Había estado a un tris de lanzarse sobre su propio compañero y mandarle él mismo la maldición definitiva. No podía permitirse perder los nervios nuevamente.

–Muy bien, –le había dicho aquella misma noche en un tono agrio e hiriente, nada acorde con los sentimientos que ambos habían expresado en su cama apenas minutos antes– si tanto me amas, júrame que si alguna vez caigo en vuestras manos me darás una muerte rápida. Que no dejarás que me lleven a Azkaban para que un asqueroso dementor succione mi alma. –y añadió con su especial sarcasmo– Que aunque oscura, sigue siendo mía. Y prefiero ser yo quien continúe cargando con ella.

Al principio Harry le había mirado con incredulidad, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Pero la dureza de su propia mirada no había tardado en hacerle comprender que no bromeaba y sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían oscurecido.

–Juro hacer lo mismo por ti, si fueras tú el que cayera en las nuestras –había añadido al ver su vacilación, la más que segura negativa en los suyos– ¡Por –Merlín, Potter! –había estallado segundos después– ¡Esto es una guerra¿Es que aun no te has dado cuenta?

–No tiene porque ser así. –había musitado Harry apenas sin voz, a duras penas luchando con la realidad que le estaba azotando.

Y de pronto, cediendo a un impulso irrefrenable le había golpeado, furioso, cuando lo que en realidad quería era besarle hasta dejarle sin respiración, abrazarle para sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo para siempre. Harry había caído al suelo cual largo era, cogido por sorpresa y a pesar de todo no había hecho intención de defenderse. Su actitud había enervado a Draco todavía más y le había cogido por las solapas de su túnica e incorporado con violencia, dejándole sentado, sacudiéndole como a un muñeco de trapo roto.

–Yo te entregaré si se presenta la ocasión, Potter. –le había susurrado a ras de oído, casi en el mismo tono en que le había susurrado tantas veces sentimientos que no volvería a repetir y pudo sentir como él se estremecía– Y tú harás lo mismo si sabes lo que te conviene.

Draco había pretendido que aquella amenaza causara algún efecto en él, que le obligara a desenterrar su antiguo rencor. Pero Harry no habló. Sus ojos lo hicieron por él, mostrándole cuan quebrado se sentía y sin por ello perder aquel punto de adoración que siempre brillaba en sus pupilas cuando le miraba, sin responder al desafío de la suya, airada y salvaje. Parecía decirle que hiciera con él lo que quisiera; que cualquier cosa sería menos dolorosa que la certeza que él le estaba dando de no volver a verle más.

–¡Maldito estúpido! –había pronunciado con impotencia.

Y se había lanzado sobre sus labios, cediendo al impulso contra el que había estado luchando todo el tiempo; dejándose vencer por el instinto que le llevaba a ellos una vez más. Reclamándolos con la misma pasión con que lo había hecho aquellos últimos seis meses, los mejores y también los peores de su vida, exigiéndoles rendirse a los suyos y seguirle en el juego de lenguas desatadas que danzaban en su boca. Le había sentido aferrarse a su cuerpo como a un clavo ardiendo, dispuesto a no dejarle escapar si le daba la menor esperanza, el mínimo signo de debilidad ante su decisión. Pero Draco no podía permitírselo. Tenía que mantenerse firme y apartarle, lograr desatar en él de nuevo el odio de sus años de enemistad. Por su propia supervivencia. Por la de ambos.

–Júramelo, Harry. –había musitado todavía contra sus labios, mientras apartaba las manos del Gryffindor de su cuerpo con más esfuerzo del que el moreno fue jamás consciente, extirpando de cuajo cualquier esperanza que éste hubiera albergado en aquel último beso.

Al fin Harry había asentido sin mirarle, derrotado. Draco se había levantado y recuperado su innata apostura y abandonado la habitación sin la menor vacilación, sin volver la vista atrás ni dedicarle una última mirada. Se llevaba con él los recuerdos más hermosos vividos en su todavía corta vida. Los que sabía no se repetirían. A cambio, dejaba en esa habitación su alma, enredada todavía entre las tibias sábanas que poco antes habían acogido por última vez el temblor de su cuerpo bajo el hombre que había amado como a ningún otro. La que no podía llevarse con él a riesgo de perder lo único bueno que había llenado alguna vez su vida. Un largo y frío invierno había ocupado su lugar, helando su corazón y escarchando cualquier sentimiento. Solo a veces, en noches como aquella, dejaba que el dolor entrara como una primavera tardía fundiendo el hielo de sus ojos, dejando que suaves ríos de agua tibia y salada se deslizaran silenciosos hasta que el amanecer le sorprendía todavía perdido en aquel deshielo que no tardaría en volver a congelarse con el nuevo día.

Draco había logrado dormir durante un par de horas, tres a lo sumo, cuando una repentina agitación que provenía del corredor le despertó. Los pasos apresurados y las carreras que se oían al otro lado de la puerta le hicieron levantarse ágilmente de un salto, alerta, con la varita ya en la mano. Comprobó con alivio que su hombro se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, dispuesto para responder a nuevos enfrentamientos. Sin embargo, la excitación que descubrió en el ir y venir de capas negras cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación no presagiaban ningún ataque, tal como había temido en principio. Más bien lo que se respiraba era un ambiente de euforia desatada, de alegría desenfrenada poco habitual entre aquellas paredes. Incluso impropia. Parecía como si ya se hubiera ganado la guerra y todo el mundo se apresurara para ir a celebrarlo. Un repentino sudor frío empapó su piel y un profundo escalofrío atravesó el alma que ya no tenía. Porque Draco sabía que sólo había una manera de que aquella guerra terminara.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó fríamente.

El Mortífago iba a responder sin duda con algún desaire, molesto, pero se retuvo al reconocer a la persona que atrapaba su brazo con igual dureza que la mirada que le interrogaba.

–¡Tenemos a Potter! –respondió entonces con entusiasmo– El muy estúpido se dejó atrapar por intentar salvar a ese licántropo¿puedes creértelo?

Por unos segundos, Draco sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

–¿Cuándo? –inquirió esforzándose por templar su voz.

–Anoche, cuando ya se había dado la orden de retirada –explicó el hombre– Un golpe de suerte, en realidad. Uno de los novatos tropezó con Lupin cuando ellos también se estaban retirando. Estaba solo. Bella andaba cerca y le reconoció. Así que a los pocos segundos varios de los veteranos acudieron y no tardaron en acorralarle. Aunque nadie contaba con que Potter apareciera poco después en ayuda de ese infeliz. –añadió con una carcajada, coreada por los otros dos hombres que le acompañaban.

–Por lo visto tu padre, McNair y los Lestrange le molieron a maldiciones antes de poder ponerle una mano encima. –dijo otro de los Mortífagos.

–¿Dónde está ahora? –luchó contra el nudo que amenazaba en obturar su garganta e impedirle seguir hablando con normalidad.

–Creo que le llevaron a una de las mazmorras de alta seguridad –respondió el primer Mortífago al que había interrogado– Nuestro Lord no ha salido de allí desde entonces. A estas alturas el desgraciado estará deseando no haber nacido.

Draco apenas hizo un gesto que indicó a los tres hombres que podían retirarse. Una vez les vio alejarse, se apoyó en la pared, temiendo que sus piernas no pudieran seguir sosteniéndole.

–Será mejor que yergas ese porte, Draco. Cualquiera que te vea podría pensar que la captura de Potter no te alegra.

El joven ni tan solo volvió la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor. Reconocía de sobras la voz que durante años aleccionó sus conocimientos en Pociones.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Severus? –y añadió con dolido sarcasmo– ¿En qué bando tocaba luchar anoche?

Lo que muy bien el hombre a su lado tradujo por un "¿por qué no estabas a su lado anoche? Al fin, la falta de respuesta obligó a Draco a volver el rostro y enfrentar la oscurecida mirada de Severus Snape. Hacía mucho tiempo que el joven conocía el doble juego del Profesor de Pociones. Pero jamás se le había pasado por la imaginación la idea de delatarle. Primero porque era su padrino y le quería. Segundo y no menos importante, porque sabía que refunfuñando, despotricando o aun dirigiéndole una de sus envenenadas miradas, protegería a Harry Potter con su vida. Igual que a él. Difícil juego de intereses, no pudo evitar pensar.

–Me temo que esta vez Potter la ha jodido bien –dijo con dureza el Profesor– Y no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría desear hacer nada al respecto? –preguntó fríamente.

Snape deslizó una risa corta y seca.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo luchar en otro bando que no sea este? –preguntó a su vez Snape, siguiendo con aquel juego de verdades encubiertas, obligados a guardar entre ellos inútiles apariencias.

Ambos hombres se miraron, sabedores de sus respectivas lealtades y secretos, esperando a que otro exaltado grupo de Mortífagos cruzara frente a ellos antes de reanudar su conversación.

–¿Qué piensa hacer la maldita Orden? –preguntó Draco entre dientes.

Snape dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido.

–Todo el mundo sabe que si se queda atrás, tendrá que espabilarse. Sin diferencia de bandos. Potter conocía las reglas cuando regresó por Lupin.

–¿Nada? –exclamó Draco con sorprendida rabia– ¿No piensan hacer nada?

–Tengo las manos atadas, Draco. Nadie puede desaparecer de la fortaleza desde la medianoche de ayer. –Draco se apercibió por primera vez de que Snape estaba nervioso– Todos los hombres han sido llamados. El Lord no quiere que nadie se pierda el gran espectáculo que será la ejecución de Potter esta noche. –dejó escapar el aire con fuerza– De lo que quede de él, en realidad.

La última frase atravesó el cerebro de Draco como una flecha ardiendo.

–En pocas palabras. Nadie podrá salir de aquí hasta que esto acabe y entonces... –los puños del siempre controlado Profesor se cerraron con rabia– ...Merlín ampare el mundo mágico, porque va a haber una verdadera masacre, Draco.

Y él antes tenía una promesa que cumplir, fue el único pensamiento racional del joven cuyos ojos se habían convertido en dos cuchillas de acero. Y ya llegaba tarde.

–El Lord me ha mandado a buscarte –habló Snape de nuevo tras un tenso silencio entre ambos– No le hagas esperar.

–¿No me acompañas?

–Tengo cosas que hacer. –fue la seca respuesta.

Y con un giro de su capa, el adusto Profesor se perdió en el mal iluminado corredor. Draco permaneció unos segundos todavía apoyado contra la pared, para después encaminar lentamente sus pasos en dirección al amplio sótano donde se ubicaban las mazmorras de la fortaleza. Tan pronto llegó, comprobó hasta que punto se habían extremado las medidas de seguridad. Desde el principio de la escalera hasta la misma puerta de la mazmorra que acogía al inesperado invitado, podía verse una pareja de Mortífagos, varita en ristre, cada pocos metros Nadie podía acceder a esa parte de la fortaleza sin antes pasar por un minucioso registro y con un permiso expreso del Lord. Aunque a él nadie le detuvo. Avanzó ahora con paso rápido, el cuerpo erguido con su habitual altivez hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta. Exhaló entonces un profundo suspiro, preparándose para afrontar lo que encontraría al otro lado.

–Me temo que un Enervate no va a poder reanimarle esta vez, mi Lord –oyó la voz de su padre tan punto entró.

La de Voldemort sonó fría y contrariada.

–Le daremos un breve respiro. –dijo– Pero necesito esa información antes de esta noche, Lucius.

–Sí, mi Lord.

Draco odiaba cuando la voz su padre sonaba tan servil.

–Entretanto, encárgate de prepararlo todo. Ya sabes lo que quiero. –y sin volverse siseó– No te quede ahí, Draco. Te estaba esperando.

Draco avanzó hasta situarse frente al Lord, sin atreverse todavía a llevar su mirada mucho más allá. Aunque no pudo ignorar el látigo ensangrentado en manos de su padre.

–Tengo entendido que te hirieron, Draco.

–No fue nada, mi Lord.

–Te perdiste un gran momento.

–Eso parece, mi Lord.

–Espero que hayas descansado bien, porque tengo trabajo para ti.

–Usted ordena, mi Lord.

¡Merlín¿Quién estaba sonando servil ahora? Voldemort sonrió y acarició suavemente con un dedo la pálida mejilla del joven, haciendo que éste tragara saliva con fuerza.

–Potter es testarudo... –dijo señalando frente a él.

Draco alzó los ojos y por primera vez, le vio. La imagen que le golpeó no hizo justicia a ninguna de sus peores pesadillas. Sin embargo, el aplomo ensayado desde sus más tiernos años mantuvo sus piernas firmes y su mirada impasible, sin sombra del ahogo que estreñía su garganta.

–¿Qué deseáis que haga, mi Lord? –preguntó.

–Sería de gran ayuda saber donde se encuentra el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix –susurró Voldemort, demasiado cerca de él para su gusto– Deseo dejarles un pequeño regalo mañana, antes de caer sobre ellos.

Draco asintió, comprendiendo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su padre, que le devolvió una mirada gélida. En la de Bella se leía algo de perversa envidia Parecía decirle, a mí me quitan el juguete para que tú te diviertas con él, no es justo. Cuando todos salieron de la mazmorra, el silencio posterior a las palabras del Lord se hizo todavía más pesado. Draco no pudo dejar de sentirse algo inseguro, como si los ojos del Señor Oscuro todavía estuvieran clavados en él con aquella mirada extraña que le había inquietado. Se acercó despacio a la figura que colgaba de los grilletes a pocos centímetros del suelo, los suficientes para que no pudiera apoyar sus pies en él. Bajo ellos se extendía un amplio charco de sangre. Su torso desnudo mostraba las huellas de las torturas a las que había sido sometido sin tregua durante las últimas cinco horas. Una puñalada de dolor y de rabia atravesó el corazón de Draco. Se suponía que él tenía que haber evitado aquello. Que el juramento al que le había obligado era para prevenir llegar a esta situación. Y le había fallado. Miserablemente. Harry tenía la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, sumido en una bendita inconsciencia. Levantó con cuidado su rostro para descubrir en él las marcas de los incontables golpes que ahora lo hacía apenas reconocible.

–Harry... –susurró casi en un sollozo– ... perdóname...

Abrió los grilletes con un movimiento de varita y acogió en sus brazos el peso muerto que se desplomó sobre él. Le arrastró hasta uno de los rincones, sosteniéndole por debajo de los brazos, ya que su espalda estaba en carne viva. Sujetó su cabeza por debajo de la nuca con una mano, manteniéndole ligeramente levantado para que su espalda no tocara el suelo. Después, convocó una jarra de agua que vertió con cuidado sobre su rostro, que al tiempo de intentar reanimarle, limpiaba la sangre que lo cubría. Los labios de Harry se movieron ávidos al notar el refrescante líquido y Draco acercó la jarra para que pudiera beber. Durante unos minutos solo se dedicó a observar las magulladas facciones, esperando alguna reacción que le indicara que estaba volviendo en sí. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer ver esos ojos abrirse y mirarle, para descubrir en ellos un reproche acusador. Al cabo de unos minutos, un quejumbroso gruñido le hizo saber que Harry estaba entrando dolorosamente en el mundo otra vez.

–¿Harry...? –preguntó apenas en un susurro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltados y por unos momentos miró sin ver, aturdido, como si no supiera realmente donde se encontraba. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que logró enfocar el rostro que se inclinaba sobre él con preocupación y reconocerlo.

–¿Draco? ... –su voz enronquecida sonó como un lastimero quejido– ...tardaste...

–Lo siento. –dijo Draco intentando que la suya saliera firme– Hasta hace media hora no sabia que estabas aquí. –sus labios disculpándose, llenando de suaves besos el maltratado rostro– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto...

Un desmayado suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno y alzó su mano para llegar a acariciar el rostro que tanto había echado de menos.

–Pero... estás aquí... –dijo cansinamente– ...eso es ... lo que importa.

Draco se estremeció al sentir la mano ardiente contra su fría mejilla y ver esos ojos verdes perderse en los suyos con aquella mirada, todavía cálida, que tantas veces le había llevado a plantearse el porque de aquella guerra. El porque de tanta muerte cuando había descubierto que amar era tan fácil. Cuando todo lo que él quería, cuanto necesitaba para ser feliz descansaba ahora depositando su vida entre sus brazos. Volvió ligeramente el rostro para que sus labios pudieran alcanzarla y besó la trémula mano que seguía posada en su mejilla, con la misma suavidad que había besado antes su cara. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas para ellos. Si el no hubiera sido Draco Malfoy y el hombre al que amaba Harry Potter. Un _si no _infinito de posibilidades... Sin embargo, sus lealtades les habían atado a intereses tan opuestos, tan enfrentados. Y a pesar de todo, hubo un momento en que se habían amado como si el mundo no existiera fuera de esa pequeña habitación, olvidando quienes eran, creyendo neciamente que ese amor podría con todo. ¡Cuán equivocados estaban¡Cuán estúpidos! Y ahora, su peor pesadilla convertida en realidad. Iba a perder a Harry, el hombre al que seguía amando, el único que podía enorgullecerse de poseer su corazón; él que le había enseñado lo que era entregarse a otra persona sin esperar nada a cambio, por el puro y simple placer de hacerlo; el que le había descubierto la sinfonía de su propio cuerpo, cada inverosímil reacción, cada inesperada respuesta al más leve toque de sus manos hábiles y tiernas; de sus labios prestos a llenar de las más profundas sensaciones hasta el último poro de su piel; el que ahora esperaba de su compasión que le diera una muerte rápida y liberadora, apelando a un juramento que él mismo había impuesto.

–Lo sabe... –musitó Harry sin perder el fondo de plata fundida que nuevamente alimentaba su propia mirada.

Draco frunció el ceño, sin entender. Tuvo que acercarse para poder oírle con más claridad.

–Logró penetrar en mi mente antes de que me desmayara... –aclaró Harry con voz entrecortada– ... estaba tan preocupado por esconder lo que él quería ver,... que accedió a otros recuerdos... –jadeó débilmente– intenté pararle... pero aún así creo que logró ver algo.

–¿Sobre nosotros?

Harry asintió. El joven Mortífago entendió entonces los ojos de Voldemort clavados en él con aquella mirada extraña en sus rojas pupilas. Comprendió que con la orden de sonsacar a su prisionero, le estaba dando la oportunidad de desmentir cuanto pudiera haber adivinado. La ocasión de convencerle de que sus sospechas eran infundadas. De que estaba equivocado y que Draco jamás había traicionando su lealtad hacía él retozando con su enemigo. En definitiva, le estaba dando la posibilidad de salvar su vida.

–No vendrán. –informó Draco, evadiendo un tema al que ya pensaría como enfrentarse más adelante.

–Lo sé. –Harry exhaló esas dos palabras como una sentencia, consciente de que nadie podría sacarle de allí.

–¿Lograste salvar a Lupin, al menos? –preguntó el rubio Mortífago.

Entonces Harry cerró los ojos con un gesto de renovado dolor.

–No... –murmuró.

Draco dejó escapar un bufido enojado. Tenía que ser así. Tenían que atraparle por culpa de su debilidad por los demás. Cuantas veces no le habría advertido en el pasado que esa sería su perdición y Harry sólo se había limitado a sonreírle con cierto aire de burla.

–¿Por qué te arriesgaste, maldito estúpido?

–Nunca dejo a nadie atrás. –contestó el moreno apenas sin aliento.

–Pues ahora él está muerto y tú lo estarás esta noche. –espetó con rabia.

–Espero... que antes... –Draco no pudo evitar que su interior se sacudiera– ¿O es que... no piensas cumplir... tu juramento?

–Un Malfoy nunca falta a su palabra. –respondió apretando los dientes, pretendiendo sonar ofendido.

–Bien...

Harry cerró los ojos y su dificultad para seguir respirando con normalidad se hizo más patente. Draco no pudo evitar una oleada del más puro odio hacia todo y todos en los que él creía al contemplar aquel cuerpo que había amado tantas veces, bajo el que había gemido y suplicado por más caricias y más besos, ahora desgarradamente quebrado. Acarició con cuidado la piel dolorida de su mejilla y vio el intento del moreno por esbozar una sonrisa, que acabó siendo una mueca de puro dolor.

–Te he echado de menos. –murmuró, resistiéndose todavía a cumplir con su promesa.

Sintió la mano de Harry cerrarse en su brazo con un ligero temblor. Sus ojos se abrieron y le miraron con aquella profundidad que un día fue capaz de templar su corazón y dejarle sin aliento. Draco se inclino y besó sus labios rotos, apenas rozándolos para no causarle más daño. Sin embargo, la mano en su brazo apretó ligeramente, instándole a seguir, a profundizar un beso que sería el último, dulce y amargo, con sabor a sangre y sufrimiento, tan breve e intenso como el amor que habían tenido.

–Draco... si él sabe... –murmuró Harry con inquietud cuando se separaron.

–Yo no voy a quedarme atrás. –le interrumpió el rubio acariciándole con recordada ternura– Nadie va a tener que volver a por mí. –le sonrió deslizando sus largos y pálidos dedos por la negra mata de pelo revuelto, ahora sucio y pegajoso– Deja de preocuparte por eso ahora.

Se quitó la capa y cubrió a Harry con ella, sintiendo los brazos del moreno acogiéndose al calor de su cuerpo.

–Te esperaré... –musitó Harry– donde quiera que sea... te esperaré amor...

Draco se empapó con aquella última mirada antes que el verde de sus ojos desapareciera tras sus cansados párpados, consciente de que con ella acababa de otorgarle la conformidad que esperaba y temía. Depositó sus labios contra su frente, resiguiendo con ellos aquella infame cicatriz. Su varita contra su pecho, lista para cumplir un juramento. Sus palabras contra su vida, escapando suaves, deslizándose con dolorosa firmeza.

–Avada Kedavra, amor.

El débil abrazo que apenas rodeaba su cintura cesó y Draco oyó el tenue ruido de su mano desplomándose contra la fría piedra, mientras su otro brazo quedaba suspendido sobre su cuerpo, inerte. Su cabeza se deslizó hacia atrás, pero Draco la detuvo, empujándola contra su pecho, para después hundir su rostro en el alborotado pelo con olor a sangre. Sangre que se había detenido en las venas del Gryffindor para siempre. Apenas se permitió dejar escapar un sollozo, apretando sus labios con determinación. No podía llorar ahora. No permitiría que el Lord le encontrara envuelto en el lacerante dolor que en ese momento se desgarraba su alma, la que Harry le había devuelto, ni que viera las lagrimas que pugnaban por saltar de sus ojos. No le daría ese placer. Sabía que como mucho le quedaban un par de horas. No más. En cuanto todos regresaran, incluso su propio padre suplicaría al Señor Oscuro por ser él quien le asesinara. Pero ninguno de ellos podría ya hacerle daño a Harry. Su amor ya no sufriría. No era tan iluso como para suponer que se contentarían con matarle con un agradecido Avada Kedavra. Ensañarían su rabia en él. Y para Draco esa sería la forma de expiar la culpa que le ahogaba por no haber cumplido su promesa. Por haber dejado a Harry a su merced durante aquellas terribles cinco horas. Las que él había demorado en llegar a su lado.

Nadie, a excepción de un solo hombre, hubiera podido contar la verdad de lo que había pasado esa noche. El hombre, que mientras todos celebraban la caída del Harry Potter, se dedicó a sembrar la fortaleza de pequeñas, inadvertidas pero tremendamente potentes bombas mágicas. Las que estallarían en un fuego inconsumible y arrasarían con cuanto sus voraces llamas encontraran a su paso, ya fuera madera, piedra o carne. Hasta que no quedara nada que devorar en una fortaleza de la que nadie podía desaparecer, consumida hasta su última piedra. Las que estaban previstas ser lanzadas al día siguiente contra quienes defendían el mundo mágico. El mismo hombre que tenía acceso a los ingredientes que las componían, ingredientes que había tardado meses en conseguir y otros tantos en preparar y que conocía los hechizos pertinentes para hacerlas estallar. El hombre que presenció con impotencia la tortura del joven a quien se suponía debía proteger y más tarde la muerte del que ocupó el lugar reservado para el primero aquella noche, en la macabra puesta en escena que el Señor Oscuro tenía reservada para dar el último golpe de gracia a su enemigo. Habría podido contarlo, seguramente, si hubiera podido sobrevivir al infierno que él mismo había desatado. El precio que pagó por su vida, además de la venganza por esas dos más jóvenes, cruel e injustamente arrebatadas, fue el placer de ver al Señor Oscuro consumirse frente a él, atrapado en su propio sillón por una de esos letales artefactos.

El mundo mágico lloró a Harry Potter. La Orden del Fénix y el cuadro de profesores de Hogwarts sintió la ausencia de Severus Snape. En especial su anciano Director. Pero ni una sola lágrima fue derramada por Draco Malfoy o su ausencia recordada.

Sin embargo, en algún lugar, donde quiera que sea, dos almas se reencontraron para continuar en la eternidad lo que la vida no les había permitido.

FIN


End file.
